User blog:DMUA/Jack of All Trades: Big Iron: Various Feats
This show sucks, move on John Pine's big heckin dragonboi John Pine can use a rocky dragon, 3 meters long, 1 meter wide, to ride on and attack with, all run by manipulation. Pi times .5^2 times 3 makes for a volume of 2.35619449019 meters. Stone has a density of 2700 KG/M^3, so, this makes for a weight of 6361.72512352 Kilograms. At it's max speed, it can blur from people's vision, which is about 34.3 meters per second. It takes the time for a round, a second, to get to full speed. So, with acceleration and speed being 34.3, KE and FMA is... KE: 3742252.99528 Joules, 0.00089441993 Tons of TNT, Wall level FMA: 218207.171737 Newtons, 22243.3406459 Kilograms of Force, Class 10 Everyone mostly backscales, as John has a Magical Prowise of 10. Everyone is still within Class 10 though. John's dragon gets shot The dragon has a volume of 2356194.49019 centimeters. Fragmentation for rocks is 8 J/CC, so.... 18849555.92152 Joules, 0.00450515198889 Tons, Wall level+ This was done by a pretty standard Rouge Spirit using plenty of mana B I G C H U N G U S The first boss is literally Big Chungus. Created by Marty Robbins showing off his magic, and dumping a ton of mana into a rabbit to make them grow to massive size. But, how sizable is this lad? A brush rabbit is usually about 0.3048 meters big, and weighs in at 0.680389 Kilograms. Big Chungus towers over wagons and the party. A wagon is about 3.3 meters, and, considering that Big Chungus towers over it, and eventually grows even larger, it is reasonable to assume they'd at least have double the height, 6.6 meters. If that isn't reasonable, then, well, I've just stated it outright. So, Square Cube law is ((size 2/size 1)^3)*(mass of size 1). In this case, ((6.6/.3048)^3)*(.680389), resulting in a whopping 6907.87073725 Kilograms, Class 10 via sheer size. But, we're not done with this lad. CHUNGUS BLITZ So, Big Chungus was able to completely blitz Billy from a distance. At this point in the fight, Big Chungus stepped forth to swallow Duf whole, so they were likely fairly close. I will assume around a meter, enough room to make a proper ranged attack, but close, as the situation suggested. Ether Scarred are blaintly superhuman, and can dodge gunfire and electricity and generally have greater physical ability, so, I'll assume they have subsonic reactions, 0.0291 seconds. 1 divided by .0291 is 34.3642611684 meters per second, Mach 0.10018735034, Subsonic Now, Chungus proceeded to use this burst of speed to stomp on billy, crushing them under their weight entirely, so, KE would come into play. They'd also of course have to move their weight, so FMA also could apply to some degree. .5 times 6907.87073725 times 34.3642611684^2 and 6907.87073725 times 34.3642611684 is... KE: 4078760.72393 Joules, 0.0009748472 Tons, Small Building level FMA: 237383.874132 Newtons, 24198.1523071 Kilograms, Class 25 This wouldn't really scale to the party beyond support for high end wall level, as this attack nearly killed Billy, and everyone could barely hurt Chungus Marty gets mad and pulls a mean Mach wagon Marty's Wagon weighs about an imperial ton by itself, 1016.05 Kilograms. Coupled with the 8 other guys on board would add 560, making the total weight 1576.05 Kilograms It's followed by a boom that drowns out sound, so Mach speed, 343 meters per second. He also accelerates pretty quickly, I'll assume around 3 seconds for 114.333333333333 Meters per second per second .5 times 1576.05 times 343^2 and 1576.05 times 114.333333333333 is... KE: 92710353.225 Joules, 0.02215830622 Tons, Small Building level FMA: 180195.05 Newtons, 18368.5066259 Kilograms, Class 25 Scarlet Sakuya collapses a canyon The sheriff did survive the explosion, for reference. The collapse I'm not so sure about, but, we're mostly just seeing to Scarlet loading them with Mana to enhance the charge Canyons are sometimes made out of errosion, and extremely narrow rivers are at least 10 meters across. It's a bit of a stretch for a basis but I was imagining they'd be that big anyways. Overpressure is a matter of Radius in meters^3×((27136×1.37895+8649)^(1÷2)÷13568−93÷13568)^2 10^3×((27136×1.37895+8649)^(1÷2)÷13568−93÷13568)^2 is... 0.08036843569859 Tons, Small Building level Magnum goes angry2hu I never stated it in the game itself, but, allow me to provide deleted info here, the blast rung out for 10 feet. It also was wide enough to hit every one of the remainders of the T-Cult, of which there were 7 people scattered out. They weren't necessarily all lined up per say, some were behind others in comparison to Magnum, so I'll say it's like 10 meters wide and call it a day, making radius 5 meters 10 feet is 304.8 centimeters, 5 meters is 500 centimeters. This is a half cylinder, so, (Pi times 304.8 times 500^2)/2 makes for a volume of 119694680.102 centimeters This dirt was mostly just rocks and stuff considering it was the middle of the desert, so times 25700 is.... 3.0761533e+12 Joules, 735.218278828 Tons, Multi City Block level+ Kids, this is why you don't mess with Vaporization liberally. Oh well, damage dealt. Scales to everyone as always, though this did take a bit of magical prowise and mana to pull off. Edit You know what, 10 feet is really short for this showdown. I think 30 feet works better for how I saw the scene way back. (Pi times 914.4 times 500^2)/2 is 359084040.305 centimeters, times 25700 is.... 9.2284598e+12 Joules, 2.20565483648 Kilotons, Small Town level Marty goes awesome again and catches a bullet mid air For projectile dodging, it's (Distance the character moved in meters) x (Speed of projectile in meters/s) / (Distance the projectile was away from the character when he/she started to move in meters) For movement in a circle, it's pi times length of what's being moved times (degrees moved/360). Marty had his arm to his side, so swiping up to grab the bullet was about a 180 degree movement, going from one side of his body to the other. Marty is about the size of the average guy today, 1.78 meters, and his arms should be around 44% of his length, making them 0.7832 meters. They only really swiped with half their arm's length, Pi times 0.3916 times .5 is 0.61512384157 meters total movement Flintlock guns like this go at 1,000 feet per second, 304.8 meters per second. She was knocked on the ground by Marty, so they're in really close range of each other. I'll say about a foot, which is 0.3048 meters. The bullet would only really get the opportunity to get halfway to Marty before getting swiped, so it would only have gone 0.1524 meters 0.61512384157 times 304.8/0.1524 is.... 1230.24768314 meters per second, Mach 3.58672793918, Supersonic+ Jill is not a slow woman So, Jill, in all her villainous glory, moves a mile while no one can see them. A mile is 1609.34 meters Using a timeframe of 0.0291 seconds like with the Chungus, that's a speed of.... 55303.7800687 Meters per second, Mach 161.235510404, Massively Hypersonic Won't scale to anyone for awhile, though, David Beckum did block a casual attack from Jill. Marty makes a big explosion So it's an explosion a mile in radius. 1609.34^3×((27136×1.37895+8649)^(1/2)/13568-93/13568)^2 is... 334987.755185 Tons, 334.987755185 Kilotons, Large Town level The Party gets to the field in a second The Party was standing a mile away from the fight, then they weren't, simple enough. 1609.34 divided by 1 is... 1609.34 meters per second, Mach 4.69195335277, Supersonic+ They did this casually so they'd probably be Hypersonic anyways. That said, speed really doesn't escalate as much as tiering does does it DYNAMIC CHUNGUS The Chungus' mighty return comes in the form of him leaping up to the sky and then crashing down into the Big Iron Yeah I just stopped caring at that point Anyways, the Chungus was stated to have his maximum sizability increase to 500 feet tall earlier in the session, which is 152.4 meters. Using Square Cube law as before, ((152.4/.3048)^3)*(.680389) gets a mass of 85048625 Kilograms, Class M GPE is mass times gravity times how far they were in the sky. I'll say they leaped 5 Chunguses into the air, I am literally using the absolute unit as a unit of measurement. Get on my level making the leap 762 meters. So, 85048625 times 9.81 times 762 is.... 635757182573 Joules, 151.949613426 Tons, Multi City Block level I hate everyone and everything Results Dragonboi KE: 3742252.99528 Joules, 0.00089441993 Tons of TNT, Wall level FMA: 218207.171737 Newtons, 22243.3406459 Kilograms of Force, Class 10 Bommeyboi 18849555.92152 Joules, 0.00450515198889 Tons, Wall level+ Chungus Sizableness: 6907.87073725 Kilograms, Class 10 Speed: 34.3642611684 meters per second, Mach 0.10018735034, Subsonic KE: 4078760.72393 Joules, 0.0009748472 Tons, Small Building level FMA: 237383.874132 Newtons, 24198.1523071 Kilograms, Class 25 Marty's Wagon KE: 92710353.225 Joules, 0.02215830622 Tons, Small Building level FMA: 180195.05 Newtons, 18368.5066259 Tons, Class 25 Scarlet's boomey 0.08036843569859 Tons, Small Building level Magnum's heckin mad 9.2284598e+12 Joules, 2.20565483648 Kilotons, Small Town level Marty's cool 1230.24768314 meters per second, Mach 3.58672793918, Supersonic+ Jill does the Jill thing 55303.7800687 Meters per second, Mach 161.235510404, Massively Hypersonic Marty is kinda getting boring at this point 334987.755185 Tons, 334.987755185 Kilotons, Large Town level Party's gotta move 1609.34 meters per second, Mach 4.69195335277, Supersonic+ DYNAMIC CHUNGUS Sizability: 85048625 Kilograms, Class M AP: 635757182573 Joules, 151.949613426 Tons, Multi City Block level Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:Jack of All Trades